poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia becomes Makuta's queen
This is how Celestia becomes Makuta's queen goes in The Rise of Daybreaker. [ Princess Celestia: Hope this works. hears a noise Princess Celestia: Huh? What's that I'm hearing? poison vine appears Princess Celestia: Ahh! A poison vine! Get away! poison vine sprays her and she starts coughing coughs five times and begins to feel woozy and starts to pass out Princess Celestia: weakly I have to.... coughs save... coughs the Wheel... coughs of... Harmo... collapses unconscious as her mane and tail land on the floor, each facing a different direction, and the poison vine recoils Plunder Vines start wrapping themselves around the unconscious Celestia later, Celestia wakes up and feels something tugging on her as her mane and tail continue to sway in two directions Princess Celestia: What happened? And why am I tied up? suddenly realizes Princess Celestia: Oh no! Makuta has set a trap! Makuta: Yes. Thanks to my Plunder Vines, they got you right where they want you. Princess Celestia: Let me go, Makuta! You're corrupting the Wheel of Harmony with Dark Energon. Makuta: Seems I haven't given you enough information about my evil plan. You see, not only do I want to take control of the Wheel of Harmony, but I want to use it to make you my Dark Queen. Princess Celestia: Dark Queen? You planned this?! Makuta: Yes, Princess Celestia. Soon you will succumb to the Plunder Vines' Dark Energon. Princess Celestia: What are you going to do to me?! Makuta: You'll see. Princess Celestia: Please, Makuta, let me go! transformation begins vines close around Celestia Princess Celestia: Twilight, Optimus, do something! The Plunder Vines are draining my magic and I can't do anything to stop it! vines start draining Celestia's magic as a yellow aura surrounds her yellow aura gets brighter and brighter as the vines drain Celestia's magic vines wrap themselves around her Princess Celestia: Hurry! The dark energy from the vines is taking over my body! vines completely enclose her within them Princess Celestia: Twilight! flash of light happens Princess Celestia: NOOOOOOO! light fades and Celestia's mane and tail turn to flames and her cutie mark becomes a burning sun and her eyes turn dark red with yellow pupils and her hoof guards grow longer turning orange and her crown becomes a helmet and her chestplate turns the same color and her wings grow bigger with more feathers appears Daybreaker: laughing Oh yes. I can feel dark energy flowing through my veins! Makuta: It worked. The transformation worked. I can sense a lot of energy coming from you. Daybreaker: And it was all thanks to you, Makuta. Makuta: Interesting. Daybreaker: What have we here? The Decepticons. Mind if I use them for evil? Makuta: They're all yours. Soon, you will be unstoppable. Daybreaker: So, where do we start? Makuta: A good place to start is by making daytime last for eternity. Daybreaker: Just the way I like it. Hot and sunny. Makuta: This is gonna be fun, Celestia. Wait, I have another name for you. Since you are evil and my queen, I will call you Queen Daymare Sun. Daybreaker: Queen Daymare Sun? How about Queen Daybreaker? grin